Scorm
Scorm is the current leader of the Scorpion Tribe as their "king". As of Episode 26, he is responsible for awakening the long-lost Ice Hunters. Biography (From LEGO.com) The King of Scorpions is as impatient as he is dramatic, evil and short-tempered. He wants to rule everything NOW! He controls his minions using his hypnotic sting or the force of his unpleasant personality! History Originally, Scorm was just an ordinary scorpion living in the Gorge of Eternal Depth until Chi dropped by Laval caused him and various other scorpions to evolve along with the spiders and bats, all of whom gained an intense hunger for more Chi. They captured Crominus and Crunket, who took them to the surface and showed them the source of Chi, Mount Cavora, but only so they could escape. Crunket got away with help of Shadow Wind, but Crominus was recaptured. The Black Cloud Shortly afterwards, Scorm had his forces block up the falls of Mount Cavora so that his forces could steal all the Chi, but they were interrupted by the Tribes of Chima. Eight heroes later went into the Outlands to challenge the Dark Tribes. The Legend Thief Some time later, Scorm took control of the Raven Legend Beast to steal Golden Chi from Lavertus so that his minions could build a statue of "The Great Scorpion In The Sky", who Scorm believed threw the Chi down into the Gorge so that the Crawlers could have it. However, they were interrupted when Laval, Lavertus, and Razar arrived, brought the Raven Beast back to their side, and stole back the Golden Chi. After they retreated, Scorm studied Razar's Speedor and learned how to make more like it. The Eagle and the Bear After completing their Speedorz, Scorm trapped the Bear Legend Beast on a see-saw trap with the Eagle Legend Beast's eggs. After Laval and Bladvic rescued them, Scorm showed up and raced them, but Bladvic and the Bear Beast were captured when they stopped to nap. Laval then had Bladvic Chi up, and the Dark Tribes and their were crushed. Scorm told Spinlyn that he knew that the eight heroes would come after Crominus and Lion and Wolf Legend Beasts, and he had all their forces gather up in the Scorpion Cave. Tooth or Consequences Scorm controlled the Wolf Beast and captured Cragger and Worriz, then argued with Spinlyn over which one created them, leading Cragger to get an idea. After Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Rogon, Bladvic, and Razar invaded to rescue them, Scorm was shocked when Cragger told him that it was actually Laval who threw the Chi into the Gorge to keep Cragger from getting it. Scorm then blasted Laval into the cave with the Lion Beast with his Scorpion Stinger. This May Sting a Bit Scorm continued to battle the others, who gained help from Lavertus and Rinona in the Wind Shadow. They knocked the "Great Scorpion" statue down and Scorm tried to protect it, but failed. The Scorpion Cave soon collapsed and Scorm was the only one who was seen after that. Even after all he had done, Laval gave Scorm their last Chi Orb and told him to use it wisely before the cave collapsed. Scorm mourned the loss of his people and did not see any use for the Chi that Laval had given him, so he instead threw it into a cave deeper in the Scorpion Cave. However, unbeknownst to him, he accidentally awakened a frozen Sir Fangar. Fire Dreaming While wandering the collapsed caves, Scolder and Scutter brought Scorm more Chi, but he threw it into the caves, allowing Fangar to awaken his Ice Tribes. While trying to seal the cave, Scolder, Scutter, and Scrug were frozen by the Ice Tribe. Scorm tried to fight back with the Scorpion Stinger, but was frozen too. Cool and Collected Scorm appeared briefly in Sir Fangar's Trophy room. A Very Slippery Slope Scorm was later accidentally defrosted by Flinx, which caused Scorm and his forces to attack Laval and his friends. tried to get the Dark Tribes to work with , but Scorm refused. In the end, Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress melted and collapsed, causing Scorm and his Scorpions and Spiders to fall into the Grand Arch Way, but Spinlyn saved them. Following the battle, Scorm and the rest of his Outland forces retreated back to their home. Later on, following the perfect Great Illumination, they were presumably cured of their hunger for Chi and reformed. Set Appearances *70132 Scorm's Scorpion Striker Episode Appearances *21, Into The Outlands *23, The Legend Thief *24, The Eagle and The Bear *25, Tooth or Consequences *26, This May Sting a Bit *27, Fire Dreaming *36, A Very Slippery Slope Notes *Scorm's minifigure uses a new armour piece that was seen on Worriz in art for the Chima MMOG. *In the short, The Web and the Sting, Scorm is shown favoring brutality over strategy. Gallery Hqdefault.jpg Scorm, Braptor & Spinlyn.jpg Scorm (Ep. 21).jpg Scorm (24).jpg|Scorm Talking to Spinlyn. Scorm, Scutter & Scrug (2).png Scorm & Scrug.png Scorm, Scutter & Scrug (1).png -Scorm-.jpg King Scorm.jpg Scormtvseriesimage.jpg Scorm4.png Scorm_with_Scrug_&_Scutter.png Scorm_Received_the_CHI-Ball.png Scorm_&_Spinlyn_(Ep._24).jpg Scorm_Wallpaper.jpg Scorm36.png Scorm_in_the_episode_27.png 6_34.png Scorm.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scorpion Tribe Category:Kings/Queens Category:Dark tribes Category:Major Characters Category:Male Warriors Category:Primary antagonists Category:Redeemed characters